


三人挑战

by CommunistBrotherhood



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, M/M, Peeping, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunistBrotherhood/pseuds/CommunistBrotherhood
Summary: 一个非常黄暴的挑战。加入海尔森、谢伊与康纳只有完成某个色情挑战才能逃出空间，会发生什么？*内含：海尔森/谢伊，海尔森/康纳，康纳/谢伊*警告⚠️：内含打屁股、射尿、乳交等内容角色不属于我，一切归神奇的育碧球所有。





	三人挑战

“谢伊快从我身上起来，你怎么变得这么重？”海尔森帽子被打翻在地。

“sir，不是我不想，是我身上还压着一个人啊”谢伊摸着刚刚被硬物撞到的后腰，急忙解释。

一番鸡飞狗跳之后，三个人终于站了起来，海尔森的帽子也回到了自己头上，面面相觑。

“康纳，你怎么在这儿？”谢伊试探着提问，那父子俩还在互相吹胡子瞪眼。

谢伊环顾四周，发现周围只是白茫茫地一片，忘不到尽头。

康纳紧了紧自己的腰带扣，刚刚就是这个东西硌着谢伊的后腰，“我本来在达文波特庄园和阿基里斯讨论事务，谁知道突然到了这里”康纳有些茫然的抓了抓辫子，突然生气地瞪着谢伊，“我看就是你用先行者之盒搞的鬼，叛徒。”

“长这么大了还是学不会冷静，你要我教你到多大才行”海尔森一如既往扬着头，背着手，用着优雅英语，实则不留余地的讽刺，“你要是闲，就用你那还不如胸大的脑子想想，怎么从这个鬼地方出去”。

康纳实在是想不通自己的父亲为什么能把讽刺与污言秽语说的像诗歌一样优美，当然他也知道，他的父亲本质上就是一个恬不知耻的人。

突然一阵声音响起，不像是从哪个地方传来，而是像凭空出现在了三个人的脑子里

“3小时内，A射入B体内100ml液体，挑战成功，即刻离开”

【3:00:00】空中突现倒计时。

“你们听到了吗？”谢伊木讷的问。说实在的，如果只有做挑战才能出去，他和海尔森也并非不可。加入圣殿几年来，他和海尔森一直有着不清不楚的关系，圣殿们也都心照不宣。他也知道，在他出海北冰洋的一段时间内，海尔森曾给了康纳一些“父亲对儿子的指导”。但问题就在于，康纳似乎是有点厄勒克特拉情节，对作为海尔森姘头的自己，总是很有敌意。谢伊无奈地叹了口气。

而海尔森考虑的问题和谢伊完全不一样，要知道，海尔森虽然不会像个小毛孩一样，对自己的男性能力夸夸其谈，但实际上，以他的精力与技术，他完全能把调皮不守规矩的谢伊和木讷一本正经的康纳同时搞得欲仙欲死。但要知道，100毫升，一个男人每次做多射出的精液只有8毫升，就算是把自己榨干了，也完成不了任务。不过不能寿终正寝，落得个人在花下死，倒也是一世风流。

相比于两位圣殿的冷静，刺客小伙则完全炸了锅，说什么也宁死不可和圣殿发生性关系，尽管他忘了自己的父亲也是个圣殿。又说这不肯被叛徒按在身下，又说着不想与别人共享父亲，宁死不屈的样子简直一副忠贞烈女的模样。

“我就不信，这个邪门的地方，我还跑不出去了”说着，康纳就冲了出去。谢伊企图追上，被海尔森拦下了。

谢伊和海尔森就地坐下，倒是想看看挑战不完成会有什么后果。

康纳就没有那两个人好受了，他一路狂奔，看着谢伊和海尔森的身影在自己背后不断变小，缩成一点，直到消失。但他头顶的倒计时，却没有移位的意思。

【00:05:36】快三小时了，康纳精疲力竭，口干舌燥，但周围的空间却没有什么变化，仍然是白茫茫的一片。

【00:00:00】“叮！时间到，挑战失败，从新计时开始”

这一瞬间，海尔森和谢伊又出现在了康纳面前，准确的说，是康纳被这个空间送回了起点。

“我跑了三个小时，没有看到尽头，倒计时一结束就被送了回来，看来我们不完成任务是出不去了”康纳认命地坦白了自己的经历，不满地踢了踢脚，“我跑了这么久，连口水都没得喝。”

语毕，地上就出现了一扎水，康纳挠了挠头，拿出了一瓶一饮而尽，又拿出了第二瓶，喝了小半瓶才放下了，他可真是累坏了。

谢伊见状又动起了歪脑子“那我想要一张大床再来个苹果，是不是也...”，谢伊话还没讲完，有一一张大床凭空出现，以大小来看，躺下三个男人都绰绰有余，床头还放着一个红润润的苹果。看来这个空间是有求必应啊，谢伊啧了啧舌，“我还缺一艘莫林甘，我想要我的好姑娘陪着”。这次什么都没有出现。

海尔森满头黑线，忍住腹中的毒舌，边解释边催促到“有水和苹果，是为了补充做爱消耗的水分和体力，有床是为了做爱的舒适性。”“那这空间还挺人性化的嘛”康纳不怕死的插嘴。海尔森面无表情地摘下了帽子催促，“别再废话了，又被你们浪费了10分钟，康纳，你要是不乐意，就先看着我和你谢伊叔叔，他的屁股可比你的优秀多了”，说着猛拍了下谢伊屁股，屁股弹回手里，抓起来又揉搓了几下。

这时谢伊才发现了口袋了异样，他从自己的屁兜里发现了一小块木板，上下都刻着B。“来吧，sir。”谢伊不知廉耻地翘了翘眉头。海尔森和康纳也分别摸了摸自身的口袋，海尔森的木板上下都刻了A，而康纳一面A一面B。两人都松了一口气，海尔森不再担心自己被当成奶牛压榨而死了，而康纳觉得，自己上叛徒总比叛徒上自己强。

康纳并不想一开始就加入战局，毕竟刚跑完3个小时他还需要点时间恢复。而谢伊和海尔森就像每当康纳不存在一样，脱了裤子上衣，叠好，不紧不慢地趴在床人。两人先以69式趴着，谢伊吮吸着海尔森的阴茎，而海尔森埋头于谢伊腿间舔舐着谢伊的穴口。不得不说，谢伊的屁股真的很优秀，康纳自叹不如，谢伊的屁股正对着康纳，他清楚的看到，海尔森刚舔了两下，舌尖甚至都没有探入，就有一丝肠液从穴口渗了出来，湿湿滑滑地在屁股上流淌。谢伊的屁股也是好看，白白嫩嫩的，还很有弹性。每当海尔森扒开谢伊的屁股，康纳就能看到臀肉再父亲手下变形，再松开时，又一下弹回原来的模样，粉红的穴口消失在臀缝里，再过一会，就有红色的指印出现。康纳感觉自己的裤子一下子变紧了，他忍不住掏出阴茎自慰起来。

这么多年的同眠共枕，谢伊的身体已在不知不觉中被海尔森调教的很敏感，再加上前几日忙于工作，谢伊也积攒了不少欲求。刚刚温热的舌头一贴上后穴，谢伊就忍不住发抖，阴茎翘起，海尔森的胡茬摩擦着谢伊的囊袋与会阴，谢伊的嘴里吞吐着海尔森的阴茎，说不出话来，后穴就先代替他表达了自己的喜爱，淌出一小股肠液。

海尔森的巴掌，接连不断地落在谢伊屁股上，谢伊的双臀不断变型又恢复，粉色一点点布满全臀，伴随着打屁股的啪啪上，康纳下意识地收缩着自己的后穴。“还没怎么碰你，就流水成这样，小母狗？”海尔森戏谑地调侃谢伊。谢伊一口吐出海尔森的阴茎，似乎被打屁股的不是他似的，呻吟喘息、断断续续地说，“你也不是...嗯...还没几下就...硬成这样...哈...老公狗。”

海尔森似乎是被谢伊的嘴硬逗到了，不再折磨他，谢伊的屁股红润润的，在空中发抖，还能感到一阵阵刺痛。海尔森轻轻抚摸着他的屁股，引导着谢伊背向下躺在床上，将他的双腿放在自己肩上，下压，将阴茎轻轻塞进后穴，温柔地抽插起来。说真的，粗暴之后的温柔最容易让人沉沦，谢伊很快被操的哼哼唧唧起来。他的身体近乎对折，粉红的屁股上进出着海尔森又直又长的阴茎，康纳止不住咽了咽口水，脱光了衣服，爬上了床。

“来儿子，舔舔我的老二，最爱老爸的肉棒了，不是吗？”康纳应声俯下身子，舌尖一点一点地贴着谢伊后穴和海尔森阴茎的交界处，用舌头舔着溢出的肠液与前液，像个小奶狗似的，谢伊的呼吸更加破碎了。

不一会儿，谢伊射了出来，精液射在自己和海尔森的小腹上，康纳的额头上，随着高潮的到来，谢伊忍不住夹紧了后穴，海尔森的阴茎赶紧抵住深处，猛地射了进去。

头顶的倒计时发生了变化。

【2:34:44】7/100

海尔森随即拔出了自己的阴茎。看着谢伊的后穴张合，对着康纳来了一段父子间的激情演讲“既然你曾在父亲身上，失去处女的贞洁，那你就应该在后妈身上，失去处男的贞洁”。

后妈指的自然是谢伊。老变态，谢伊心想，不过康纳那孩子，他是真的喜欢，就那一双大奶子，他就觊觎了很久，至于康纳的屌，虽然没有海尔森长，但也又粗又直，谢伊想要吞吃入腹。自从看见了谢伊委身与海尔森身下的样子，康纳也想分一杯羹，海尔森刚提出邀请，康纳就一插到底。年轻人果然就是那样，徒有蛮力但缺乏技巧，谢伊有一些难受，被大力草干后穴的感觉让他觉得有些失控，他抬头吸上康纳的奶子，企图让他放慢速度，谁知道这男孩果然未经人事，还没几下就泄了进去。头顶的数字果然又更新了。

【02:27:18】18/100

“你这处男虽然早泄但没想到射得还不少，快和爸爸学着点”。谁知道这一会儿海尔森就度过了不应期，又尖酸刻薄地讽刺起来。康纳刚下拔出来，就被海尔森按趴在了谢伊身上。谢伊那可怜巴巴的后穴里，还埋着康纳疲软的阴茎。海尔森一根手指贴上谢伊的后穴的边缘，在穴口随着喘气放松的瞬间探了进去。立刻谢伊就知道即将发生什么，一阵子毛骨悚然，谢伊求助着，“不要了，sir，求求你，这样会玩坏的”，康纳仍不明白他们玩的是哪一出。谢伊还记得海尔森上次发现他用按摩棒自慰，于是用按摩棒和屌一起草他，当时两个人玩的很爽，但第二天红肿的后穴，让谢伊不得不在屁股里夹上了药膏，吉斯特但逢看见他夹着屁股走路，就给他开一些无伤大雅但又令人面红耳赤的玩笑。

但海尔森怎容拒绝呢，当三根手指搅动又拔出，海尔森跪在后方插入时，康纳止不住惊叫一声，不应期的阴茎别样敏感。他和谢伊两个人的呻吟高高低低，好不快乐。但毕竟是年轻人，不到一会儿康纳的阴茎竟又硬了起来。不得不说父子真的很有默契，一个快，另一个就慢，一个插入，另一个就拔出，谢伊在连续密集的刺激下阴茎高翘，夹紧了屁股似乎是想阻止父子二人的折磨。一波翻云覆雨后，三个人都射了。

【02:10:24】33/100

父子拔出后，突然一个东西被塞入了谢伊的后穴，谢伊觉得有些腹胀。“这是作为你浪费食物的惩罚，谢伊”海尔森一脸严肃的俯视他，“你先休息一会儿，不要让后面的东西流出来。”谢伊，看看床头，被塞进自己后穴的，果然是那个苹果。虽然平日海尔森也批评过他吃苹果不要只咬一口就扔，但奈何不是所有的苹果都好吃而他恰恰有钱去浪费苹果。好在苹果很小，小姑娘也能攥紧手心，但他还是选择夹紧屁股，因为大团长强调了“不要浪费食物”，严肃的海尔森可是不好求饶的。

【01:59:07】  
海尔森按着康纳，嘴巴叼着康纳的乳头。康纳的嘴啃咬着海尔森肩膀，健壮的大腿环着海尔森腰，穴口缴紧了海尔森的阴茎，汗水流淌在在莫霍克青年古铜色的大腿与腹肌上，亮晶晶的。

【01:50:53】41/100

康纳的阴茎还硬挺着，谢伊在一边休息够了颇有些无聊，于是一屁股坐在康纳胸上，附身吻了下康纳的龟头，说到“学着点，孩子，如果你想爽到的话就推起你的奶子。”康纳有些不解，但还是照做了，随后康纳就看到了惊人的一幕。谢伊用阴茎摩擦着康纳的乳沟，前液与汗水混在一起，湿湿滑滑，同时嘴巴吞吐着康纳的阴茎，有时故意将龟头抵上小舌，时而停下收紧喉口给康纳来一个深喉咙，康纳能感觉得到口水流过会阴，顺着臀缝滴落。康纳实在不懂谢伊是如何控制咽反应的，他每次给海尔森口交时不是忍不住想吐，就是被口水呛到，果然，如父亲所言，自己能在谢伊身上学到很多。不一会谢伊射在了康纳胸上，康纳看上去就像是溢出了奶水似的。

但这还不是全部，谢伊的屁股就在康纳眼前，他亲眼看着谢伊将苹果排出半个，又夹紧屁股吞回去，如此反复仿佛在草着自己。康纳不知道谢伊为何能同时干三件事，他只觉得谢伊在自己身上草干自己的样子美极了。他的阴茎猛得抖动，射了很多出来，谢伊全部照收，吞吃入腹。

【01:30:52】48/100

看母子阖家欢乐，海尔森忍不住加入其中，他拍拍谢伊的屁股，谢伊知趣地慢慢挤出苹果，在谢伊马上就要排出的时候，海尔森突然接着三根手指又一下子推进了深处，谢伊被没预料到猛然受到了刺激，一下子眼泪涌上眼眶，“sir...”看着谢伊委委屈屈的样子，海尔森不忍心欺负。帮谢伊按摩放松着后穴，直到谢伊再次慢慢把苹果排出来，“啵”的一生，苹果被排进父亲手里，康纳看着谢伊的后穴排出苹果，在空气中一时半会合不上，里面的软肉红嫩嫩的，还有精液在深处贮存，那扇异世界的小门在他面前慢慢合拢，收紧，只剩红肿的褶皱，康纳看呆了。

随着时间的推进，不应期变得越来越长，射精量也变得越来越少，海尔森不禁有一点焦虑。

【00:55:47】56/100

谢伊吸着康纳的屌，而康纳照葫芦画瓢吸食着海尔森的屌。

“寇马克老师把孩子教育得很好”家长肯威评价。

【00:30:21】63/100

谢伊一边用嘴巴吞吃着海尔森阴茎，一边用后穴夹紧了康纳的阴茎。谢伊企图以最好的技术减短不应期，可可惜效果并不明显。

【00:13:47】70/100

海尔森将康纳勉强半硬的阴茎塞到了谢伊屁股里，而又将自己的阴茎捅进了康纳的屁股了。原谅海尔森的粗暴，他们只剩13分钟了，海尔森只想早点结束回到现实中去，他并不想为了这点娱乐耽误了圣殿的事宜，何况他快要被这种娱乐各种意义上的榨干了。

海尔森知道，自己老了，康纳射的显然会比自己多，而刺激康纳最好的办法莫过于艹他的屁股，而谢伊从来都和他拥有一见如故般的默契，谢伊甚至选择爬在地上的姿势，要知道，谢伊一向不喜欢这个姿势，因为这个姿势总让他感觉到自己像个母狗没有主动权。但这样，进的最深，也最容易得到刺激。于是海尔森狠狠地贯穿着康纳，每当海尔森插进谢伊就按节奏抬起屁股，让康纳进且被进的更深。

【00:06:23】

康纳本在这种双层夹几下，差点失去意识，突然他感受到了一种奇怪的感觉，他的小腹发紧发热，就好像，就好像，康纳猛的想起他跑了三小时后喝的那一瓶半水。他本来马上就要射了，但他憋了回去，他不知道如何是好，又不想在父亲和谢伊面前失态，更何况，他的阴茎还正插在谢伊的屁股里。

【00:02:36】  
康纳忍不了，他感觉他的膀胱快要爆炸。父亲每次顶入，他都能感觉到膀胱内的液体在晃动，而谢伊每次上抬，又要用屁股挤压一下他的小腹。“求你们啦，放过我吧，爸爸，谢伊”康纳忍不住哭着求饶“真的射不出来了，求求你们不要折磨我了。”

这话一听就是在骗人，康纳那有粗又硬的屌磨的谢伊的后穴都开始发疼了，甚至还有越来越壮大的趋势，说射不出来，谢伊才不信。

“难道你要放弃吗，康纳？难道你想永远被困在这里，所有的努力都功亏一篑吗？”海尔森很生气，奋力地拍打着康纳的大腿和屁股。

【00:01:04】

康纳这孩子有点不正常，康纳在两人的加持下逐渐从啜泣变成了放声大哭，就像个受了委屈的孩子似的。康纳的阴茎已经涨的发紫，谢伊甚至能感受到上面血管的跳动，而康纳的后穴也缴的越来越死，甚至比海尔森第一次上他的时候还要紧，海尔森怀疑康纳是不是要夹断他了。

【00:00:52】

灵光一闪，海尔森突然意识到康纳身上发生了什么，“别怕，孩子，我们不会责怪你的”海尔森心想着，这样一来倒是肯定能离开这个鬼地方了“康纳，这是正常现象，我们都是亲人，这难到不是你最真实的一面吗？谢伊会原谅你的。”海尔森还真的做了一次宽慰儿子的父亲，虽然他还是悄悄摸上了康纳的小腹，一下一下按压着。

【00:00:24】

“快啊，康纳不要羞涩”，康纳快疯了，海尔森的手简直就像是魔鬼，他的大腿已经抖的不像样子，看起来父亲没有给他别的选择，而谢伊还在自顾自的摇摆着屁股，无辜的谢伊啊，康纳抱歉地想。

【00:00:10】

谢伊有些烦躁，他不知道康纳那个孩子怎么了，他只能跪在床上，上手向后返向留住康纳，一是为了用双手安慰孩子，另一方面是向更大的刺激康纳，他知道这个孩子快到了，只是今天已经射了太多次，可能他的阴茎已经疼痛不堪，所以才哭的那么大声。谢伊大力向后一坐，屁股紧紧压死了康纳的小腹，康纳的卵蛋几乎要塞进后穴。

【00:00:05】  
“对不起，谢伊”  
耳边响起康纳的声音，谢伊欣慰康纳终于射了进来，与此同时海尔森也射进了康纳。但仅过了一秒，谢伊就感到了不对。热，他感到康纳射进来的东西很热，多，他几乎是要被撑炸了，他以头朝下屁股朝天的姿势趴在床上，康纳乏力地压在他背后，阴茎还死死地插在他肠道深处。他感觉到温热的液体冲刷的他的肠壁，他感觉到他的小腹几乎被灌满撑起。

【00:00:00】“恭喜您，挑战成功”

一秒后，康纳就回到了阿基里斯面前，他突然听不进去阿基里斯的话，只感觉3个小时的快感一下子涌了上来，额头冒出的汗水吓了阿基里斯一跳。连忙扶着学徒走向卧室，那臀部的不适感更加强烈，康纳感觉到自己嘴里有股腥臭味，感觉到有什么液体流出自己屁眼，滑下战战兢兢的大腿，待他躺下好久之后，久到阿基里斯离开了，才回味到发生了什么。

阿森纳堡办公室中正在谈正事的大团长与他的猎狗，突然被高潮的洪水卷携，陷入漩涡，又冲上海啸，仿佛脑浆都在那一瞬间射出去了，浑身变得汗津津的，海尔森的裤裆润湿了一片，而谢伊更惨，下身像失禁一样淅淅沥沥地淋湿了裤子，甚至外套都遭了殃，地板上湿漉漉的，泛着骚味甚至夹杂着一些白浊。谢伊猛地夹紧了屁股才知道康纳刚刚经历了怎样的心理斗争，他觉得自己腿软的站不住脚，用手扶住了海尔森办公椅。随后海尔森搀扶着几乎站不稳的谢伊走进了浴缸，里里外外洗了个干净。  
第二天早上，海尔森还是拖着黑眼圈与残躯的身体去会见部下，这是圣殿们第一次也是唯一一次见到这么疲惫的大团长。

谢伊醒来时发现自己裸身趴在床上，浑身酸痛，甚至连下颌骨都是酸痛的。稍微一动就牵动到后穴，肿胀的穴口一摩擦到就火辣辣的痛，但这湿润的感觉应该是海尔森走前给自己上过了药。表面严肃的男人，实际上总是很细心。

谢伊饿了，他抬头看见大团长给他留下的红润润的苹果，他这次吃光了。

因为这个苹果是真很好吃。


End file.
